Wonderland?
by Kam-dark-moon
Summary: This is Alice in Wonderland but with my twist put in. All the Characters belong to the author so please read and like my story if you do.(Rated T to be safe.)Please be nice it's my first time writing.


Wonderland?

One day there was a girl name Alice. She always wondered _"Why was she here?", "What was her purpose?",_ and___"Why did she not fit in?" _Days past but still nothing changed in her life until she saw a rabbit. Now this rabbit was not like any she ever saw it was a pure, white rabbit with blood red eyes looking at her almost like he was calling her. Once the rabbit hopped away she ran after it hoping, praying to get away from this world. She ran faster and faster until all was black. Darkness, all that surrounded her was darkness, nothingness. Then a voice came out of that darkness repeating over and over again just one thing.

"Alice, Alice, Alice"

It was like a light leading her out of there. She found herself in a world as bright as day yet as dark as night. Time moved quick one minute and slow the next. All who enter this world was lost up was down, and down was up. This world made your wildest dreams come true. Fish could fly, flowers could talk, and true love can happen. Was this the world Alice always dreamed of or was it a dream? No, there is no way that this world was a dream; this was real! She was crying tears of joy because she had finally, after all this time, found her own world. "Wonderland!"

While Alice was crying someone saw her. It was Chess the cat. He looks human besides his cat ears and tail.

"_Why was this human girl here?" _and _"Why do I feel drawn to her?"_

Alice dried her eyes and looked up; there was Chess staring at her. Alice jumped up with surprise to see this strange creature.

"_Strange, he looks so scary on the outside, but his eyes look so kind and gentle." _

She slowly walked towards him trembling a little, but hoping to talk to him. Chess tried his best not to scare her off by hiding his fangs and claws. When she finally got close to him the card soldier who was chasing the cat found them. The card calls to the others to come. Spears and arrows where flying at them; it was time to run away. However, Chess didn't run away instead he protected Alice.

"_Why? Why is he protecting me?" "Why doesn't he run away?" _

He grabs her by the arm and started running.

"_Why? Why did I not leave her?" "Why did I protect her?"_

Alice fallowed close behind him until they were safe. Both were breathing heavy when Alice noticed he was bleeding. She bandages his wounds and saw his blood red hair and fur; clear green eyes; and her heart ponding. _"Who is he?"_

Time past and Alice finally spoke. "Who are you?", "Where am I?", and "Did you call me?"

Chess didn't speak for a long time. He was amazed by this girl who was not scared by him.

"I'm Chess the cat and this is Wonderland."

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, a world filled with magic, dreams, and adventure."

Alice looked out to this wonder filled world with aww. The beautiful forest, glowing palaces, and crystal seas a wonder filled world she came too. Chess stared at Alice for a long time pondering about this girl.

"_How could such a beautiful girl care about me?" _and _"How can I make her smile even more?"_

Then it came to him the best way to make her happy, Chess grabbed her by the hand.

"Come with me."

Alice could only look at him and nod. Chess and Alice walked for a long time in the **Flower Forest**. Chess called out to the flowers. The flowers awoke and saw Chess standing next to this beautiful girl.

"Chess, who is this girl and what is she doing here?"

Chess told them the story of Alice. Then he asked them to sing for them, the flowers perked up, smiled and sang them the loveliest song. Alice was amazed by the angelic singing of the flowers. Chess just looked at her the whole time the plants sung. Then all of a sudden she started to dance.

"Dance with me, Chess."

Chess was hesitant to take her hand, but he finally did. They dance together while the flowers sung. Once they were finish they thanked the flowers and continued on their path. They walked on for a long time until they reached the fortune telling caterpillar, Luna. She looked at the two of them and asked if they wanted their fortunes told. Alice and Chess looked at each other than the caterpillar blew a puff of smoke right at them. They were surrounded by smoke, but then a voice came out of the air around them.

"Your fates are intertwining."

When they woke up they were in the middle of the forest, they looked around them and saw a crystal clear lake with fruit trees surrounding it. Alice and Chess walked around it looking at the trees and the lake, but thinking in the backs of their minds what the words the oracle said meant. Alice's stomach growl and Chess snap back to reality. He looked around and picked a fruit for her and him which they ate together. After their stomachs were full they moved on to the road ahead of them. Time past and they came across some people having tea. Alice asked Chess if he knew who they were, but he shakes his head. They walked over to them hoping they were not part of the card soldiers. When they got closer the man at the head of the table smiled and welcomes them.

"My name is Hat Madten and these are my companions."

One was a bunny eared man with brown hair with his left ear torn the other was a young girl with mouse ears and tail.

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is Chess."

"H-h-hi, my n-name is Dorothy Mouseworth."

"I'm Martin Harington." (deep voice)

Now that everyone was introduced they all sat and drank tea. Everything was at peace and it finally calmed down or so they thought, but little did they know the most dangerous person of the queen was hot on their trail.


End file.
